


Solitary Ship

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: Lauki angst to make you suffer because we all need that in our lives 😌
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Solitary Ship

The thump of Lauren's boots echoed faintly along the docks as she walked, hand on her knife. She would've preferred the cool, reassuring grip of her gun, but she didn't want to alert half the town to her presence if she ran into trouble.

The air here felt terrible - thick and damp, heavy with the reek of fish. She made her way to a ship on the far side of the docks, as they had agreed. By the time she'd made it there, the loose strands of her hair were plastered to her face, and her shirt was clinging to her skin. As she got closer to the water, the air cooled and the stench of fish dissipated until it was bearable. 

A lone figure stood before the ship - a dark, hulking affair. Metal rails lined the deck, and there was already a crew onboard.

"Where are you going to go, Kieran?"

"Far away from here - a different town, a different country." He shrugged. "Wherever people don't know my name. You know I can't stay here. The police and the Scythe want my head, _mon amour_."

She looked out into the waters, dark and calm. The sea sloshed gently tonight, lapping against the hull of the boat. "I know."

He paused, looking out at the harbor. His next words were careful, measured. "You could come with me."

"What kind of a life would we live, Kieran?" She asked softly. "Always looking behind our backs, running from people chasing you because of a past you shut me out of."

He turns away, hating that she was right.

She set her jaw. "I will have all of you, Kieran White, or none at all." As much as it hurt, as much as she wanted him, Ardhalis was where she belonged. She couldn't leave it to live a half-life, built on hiding and secrets. She couldn't spend the rest of her life trying to get him to open up. If he had, the story might had had different. If she had only known why...

She didn't talk about the other options.  
_Stay_ , she wanted to say. _Don't run, hide. This is your home, same as it is mine. Don't leave Ardhalis._

_Don't leave me._

She shook the thought away. _Impractical_.

His knuckles brushed across hers, and when she didn't pull back, he took her hand, fingers intertwining with hers. They watched as the captain barked orders, as the crew prepared to set sail. 

He squeezed her hand once, giving her a long final look before boarding the ship.

She watched as it started to move, as it cut across the water.

She watched as it became a singular speck in the distance, taking with it her partner, her confidante. But he was more than that, wasn't he? He was the one who stayed up with her a countless amount of times, gathering evidence. He was the one who had dashed across rooftops with her, the other side of their coin. _He was hers_. 

_And she had let him go_.

There was nothing left to do here. As she stood at the harbor, salty air tugging the hair out of her braid, she knew the rest of the precinct was gaining new leads on the Scythe, reports that it was falling apart. They had done that.

She turned from the harbor, looking at Ardhalis. This area looked the same as it always had - the same narrow, cobbled streets, the same squat, wide buildings, and the same people - beggars, harlots. It seemed as though the world was moving on without him. How could it?

One step. Two. She let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the next chapter for an alternate (crack) ending! It's optional!


	2. Catch him back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack ending for the fic

As the ship departed, another one trailed behind it, cutting across the waters effortlessly. 

"This ain't the Titanic, you don't gotta let go of shit!" someone screamed.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Yelled a pirate. 

Kieran, baffled by the commotion, peered outside the ship to see a group of... angry women and the pirate?

"HE AIN'T A BIRD, CATCH HIM BACK!" one of the women yelled, and the others cheered in agreement.

\--------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Lauren found a very soaked and mentally scarred Kieran lying on the docks.

"Hello, officer," he said before collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the PH discord for making these comments when I posted parts of my fic!
> 
> Credit for the quotes goes to Firedancer, Jack Sparrow, and Livia.


End file.
